L'amour naît aussi dans les Ténèbres
by Zororonoa-kun
Summary: Aqua, après son entrevue avec Ansem, se met en quête d'une éventuelle sortie dans le Royaume des Ténèbres. Alors qu'elle se repose après une rude bataille contre des Sans Coeur, elle reçoit la visite d'une étrange personne. Terra !


**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Square Enix mais j'en serai bientôt le président et j'introduirai de l'Akuroku dans le jeu…**

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma 2ème fic qui est aussi mon premier OS ^^ Il est plutôt court d'ailleurs désolé ^^'**

**Avant qu'on me lance des pierres, oui il n'y a pas de yaoi vous avez bien lu XD Cette idée m'est venue quand je me demandais ce que pouvait faire Aqua dans les ténèbres et puis… c'est le miracle de la fic ^^ Je vous conseille d'avoir joué au jeu si vous voulez lire ce One-Shot car cela risque d'être compliqué à comprendre. J'ai essayé de faire le plus clair possible mais bon… enfin vous verrez bien.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

Elle marchait, se dirigeant toujours tout droit dans ce lieu où tout n'était que ténèbres. Aqua ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle marchait, elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Heureusement qu'elle avait rencontré Ansem le Sage car elle aurait sombré dans la folie sinon. Cette discussion avait ravivé sa volonté de vivre.

Quelques heures plus tôt…

_« Cet espoir… quel est-il ?_

_– C'est un jeune garçon courageux. Il a sauvé les mondes des Sans Coeur et a vaincu tous les membres de l'Organisation XIII. Il s'émane de lui une douce lumière qui disperse les ténèbres. Son coeur est lié à d'innombrables cœurs et a le pouvoir de tous les sauver, toi y compris. »_

_Pour Aqua, une seule personne pouvait correspondre à la description donnée par le maître du jeune Xehanort. Un enfant qu'elle avait rencontré sur une île mystérieuse._

_« Sora… »_

_Ce murmure était presque inaudible. Le maître de la Keyblade versa une larme et se leva, en regardant la plage sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. _

_« Je vais lui faciliter la tâche et me frayer un chemin dans ces ténèbres. Ventus et Terra sont avec moi, déclara-t-elle en jetant un regard aux keyblades de ses compagnons._

_– Bien, je te souhaite bonne chance, fit Ansem d'un ton solennel._

_– Souhaitez-vous m'accompagner ? demanda Aqua._

_– Je suis désolé Maître Aqua mais je souhaite rester ici pour me racheter de mes actions passées. J'espère qu'un jour, je serai pardonné, répondit le chercheur d'un ton navré._

_– Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez arrêté la création du Kingdom Hearts; je suis sûre que vous êtes pardonné, lui sourit la jeune femme. Très bien, il est temps pour moi de partir, déclara la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers un endroit où aucune lumière ne filtrait. Nous nous retrouverons un jour, dans la lumière et non dans les ténèbres, termina-t-elle. »_

Sauf que maintenant, elle se retrouvait à errer sans savoir où aller. Elle se contentait de suivre les keyblades qui scintillaient. Elle avait beau observer tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait rien. Du noir, du noir et encore du noir. Il y avait de quoi perdre espoir mais la jeune femme était persévérante, elle sortirait un jour d'ici. Elle en avait la certitude.

Soudain, Aqua sentit des mouvements tout autour d'elle et vit des yeux jaunes à plusieurs mètres de haut. Le combat contre les Darkside était imminent.

Sans un mot, sans une pensée, elle se rua sur le premier et lui asséna un coup dans la tête qui le tua instantanément. Un deuxième rugit et tenta de faire valser la jeune femme avec un coup de poing mais elle l'esquiva aisément et lança un Brasier suivi d'un Glacier qui achevèrent la créature. Les keyblades de leur côté avaient terrassé chacune un Darkside. Enfin, l'élue de la keyblade s'élança vers le dernier mais celui-ci la stoppa avec un coup de poing dans le sol. La secousse ainsi créée la fit vaciller quelques instants et elle ne pût esquiver l'attaque du Sans Coeur. Se relevant difficilement, elle envoya un Brasier qui attira l'attention de son ennemi et le frappa dans le dos, mettant un terme à son existence.

Aqua se laissa donc tomber à terre, de toute façon, il y avait peu de chances qu'une nouvelle attaque survienne aussi tôt. Est-ce qu'un jour ses combats auront une fin ? Ou devra-t-elle lutter pour survivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Il en était hors de question ! Un jour, quelqu'un terrassera Xehanort, mettra fin à l'invasion de Sans Coeur et de Similis et les mondes connaîtront la paix.

Elle fixa alors les deux keyblades de ses amis.

« Terra, Ventus, j'ai besoin de vous… »

Aqua savait que Ventus ne viendrait pas. Après tout, la jeune femme savait bien qu'il dormait étant donné qu'elle l'avait déposé dans le bâtiment qui était devenu, depuis cet événement, le Manoir Oblivion. Elle se disait qu'au moins, il était en sécurité et cela la réconfortait un peu.

Pour ce qui est de Terra, elle ignorait ce qu'il était devenu. Elle s'était sacrifiée et avait plongé dans ce lieu maudit pour le sauver. Cependant, elle doutait. En effet, le jeune homme était possédé par l'esprit de Xehanort et elle ne savait pas s'il avait réussi à s'en libérer. Elle pensa alors que son sacrifice avait peut être été vain. De toute façon, il était trop tard et s'apitoyer sur le passé ne lui servait à rien.

C'est donc pleine d'espoir que la jeune femme se releva et d'un pas ferme et décidé, reprit sa route. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire mais elle vit alors les ténèbres environnantes former une figure ovale. Elle redoutait le pire et une silhouette encapuchonnée pénétra dans son champ de vision. Ce n'était sûrement pas n'importe qui pour se rendre dans le royaume des ténèbres et visiblement, il n'avait rien d'un allié venu la secourir.

La disciple d'Eraqus matérialisa sa keyblade et se mît en position de combat. Ses muscles se crispèrent lorsque l'individu porta ses mains à sa capuche. La tension était palpable, Aqua sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front et attendit un quelconque geste de la part de son futur adversaire. Après tout, foncer tête baissée n'était pas la meilleure option.

L'inconnu abaissa alors lentement la capuche. Trop lentement au goût de la jeune femme d'ailleurs. Cette attente était interminable ! Lorsqu'enfin l'individu eut terminé, Aqua ne pouvait pas y croire. Que faisait-il ici? Ce n'était pas possible mais elle se décida à lui demander pour en avoir la confirmation.

« Terra ? C'est toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

– Je ne suis pas Terra, je suis Xehanort, fit le jeune homme d'un ton monotone. »

Pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait bien du jeune homme qu'elle avait laissé avant sa descente vers cet enfer. Ce teint hâlé, ces cheveux gris, ces yeux jaunes, tout semblait concorder. C'était lui, elle en mettrait sa main à couper ! Ce qui voulait dire…

« Vous avez volé le corps de Terra ! hurla la jeune femme en colère.

– Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me prénomme Xehanort et les Sans Coeur me fascinent. Peut être que tu connais une autre version de moi-même.

– Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne comprends pas.

– Tu ne peux comprendre ce que tu ignores. Les mécanismes de transfert corporel et de voyages temporels doivent t'échapper. » expliqua le bronzé.

Aqua ne comprenait plus rien. Était-il un ennemi finalement ? Ou devait-elle le laisser ?

La jeune femme pencha pour la première option. Après tout, il était le sosie de Xehanort et peut être qu'en le vainquant, elle pourrait ramener Terra ! Elle évalua ses chances de victoire. Xehanort était plus fort qu'elle à l'époque, mais il lui semblait plus faible aujourd'hui. Peut être qu'elle réussirait ? Et puis après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle était déjà en enfer. La mort serait plus douce encore et son honneur serait sauf !

« Prépare toi au combat ! le prévint Aqua.

– Soit, mais sache que… »

Il se téléporta derrière elle.

« Tu n'as aucune chance. »

Ce ton neutre qu'avait employé le jeune homme avait pétrifié Aqua. Il semblait si sûr de lui. Mais pour le moment elle devait esquiver son attaque. La disciple d'Eraqus effectua alors un salto arrière et enchaîna avec trois Brasier que Xehanort évita aisément.

« Si c'est tout ce dont tu es capable, le combat devrait se terminer rapidement, provoqua l'ancien Maître.

– Je ne t'ai pas encore tout montré ! fit la jeune femme qui commençait à perdre son sang froid. »

Il fallait qu'elle donne tout ce qu'elle avait sinon c'était la défaite assurée, elle le sentait. Elle esquiva alors habilement chacune des attaques de son adversaire et s'élança vers lui. S'engagea alors un intense duel au corps à corps où chaque coup raté pouvait être fatal. Les deux guerriers croisèrent alors leurs armes l'une contre l'autre et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres.

" J'ai l'impression de revivre l'examen pour devenir Maître… combien de fois cette scène se reproduira… ? " se demanda Aqua avec un air triste sur le visage.

Cela n'échappa pas à son opposant qui profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour se faufiler derrière la jeune femme et lui asséner un puissant coup de keyblade dans le dos. Ce dernier lui arracha un cri de douleur et elle sentit qu'au prochain coup, c'était fini.

Dans un élan de désespoir, elle courut vers le bronzé. Il se prépara alors à contre-attaquer, il savait qu'il était meilleur en terme de force et de rapidité. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était le sort de Foudre que la jeune femme avait lancé au-dessus de lui et qui se déclencha soudainement. Il sentit son corps parcouru d'éclairs et ne put stopper la combattante qui effectua un enchaînement de coups et recula. Elle était prudente et se doutait que cela n'était pas suffisant pour le battre.

« Impressionnant, je t'avais sous-estimée. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Stop ! »

La voix de Xehanort résonna dans l'espace et Aqua n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle ne pouvait désormais plus rien faire. Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui donna un coup de keyblade qui allait de l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa hanche droite. Lorsque le sort cessa, les dégâts infligés à Aqua la firent tomber à genoux. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter.

« Une fois de plus, j'ai échoué, fit la disciple d'Eraqus, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai pas pu te ramener Terra. Pardonne moi… »

Elle s'écroula alors et ferma peu à peu ses paupières. Elle perçut alors le jeune homme s'approcher puis se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Une part de moi me force à te laisser en vie, déclara Xehanort. Sache que te revoir sera un plaisir, j'ai hâte de t'affronter à nouveau. D'ici là, j'espère que ton séjour dans les ténèbres te sera profitable… termina-t-il d'une voix envoûtante. »

Elle sentit son corps se retourner et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Un baiser doux, chaste. Il était en totale contradiction avec la violence du combat qu'ils venaient de mener.

« Je… ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait mais au fond j'en ressentais l'envie. Évite de mourir, j'ai le sentiment que tu as un rôle à jouer dans le projet du Xehanort que tu connais. Au revoir, fit-il d'un ton neutre. »

La vue d'Aqua était floue. Elle distinguait à peine le jeune homme quitter les lieux. Puis, ne cherchant plus à lutter, elle se laissa tomber dans un sommeil réparateur. Mais juste avant de s'endormir, elle se posa une question. Depuis quand son coeur battait aussi vite ?

**Voilà c'est tout pour ce One-Shot. Si vous n'avez pas compris qui était ce Xehanort, il s'agit de sa version jeune, lorsqu'il vient de prendre possession du corps de Terra.**

**Si vous avez aimé (ou pas) laissez un ptit mot ^^**


End file.
